Surpassing God
by kurama'svixen
Summary: Blackstar still wants to surpass God/Kami-sama. So one day in class he notices something that might help him do so. What do the girl's of Shibusen have to do with this! Chaos ensues and what about Tsubaki! Blackstar/Tsubaki if you want. Crack-ish


It had occurred to him, as a man who was supposed to surpass God, that he might be going about things the wrong way. He looked over at God's son who sat in front of him in the classroom. The son had two weapons next to him and they were both females. He had one female weapon named Tsubaki but while she was one of the most amazing weapons he still wondered. What if he had two or more amazing female weapons? And that's what led him to that outburst in the classroom that afternoon.

"I NEED MORE WOMEN!!!"

Everyone stared at him in silence and the crickets joined in the silent staring. Not a sound was heard until it donned on her what he said.

"WHAT?!" She screamed out in shock and panic.

That was when the bell rang and everyone left the classroom happy to be away from the crazy Blackstar. Tsubaki was still horrified and it became worse when she realized she had a grey hair thanks to this incident. While she looked at her hair she didn't notice him run out of the classroom at full speed. He followed after Liz and Pattie and when Tsubaki looked up she was the only one left.

"OI!! LIZ!! PATTIE!!! SINCE I NEED MORE WOMEN COME WITH ME!!"

They looked over at him as if he grew two head. They quickly ran away and hid in Shinigami-sama's office hoping that had they lost him. When he lost sight of Liz and Pattie he felt lucky enough to find Jacqueline. He rushed over to her and both her and her partner backed up as he invaded their personal space.

"What do you want?" Kim snapped at him

"Not you. JACQUELINE!! I REALISED I NEED MORE WOMEN TO BECOME GREAT SO COME WITH ME!!"

At this moment Ox happened to walk by and see Blackstar talking with Kim and her partner and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"I NEED LOOOTS OF WOMEN!! SO PLEASE!!" Blackstar _asked_, not pleaded or begged.

"NOOOOOO!!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS KIM!!!!!" Ox overreacted.

Kim and Jacqueline took this as their chance to escape and ran to Shinigami-sama's office as well.

"What are you doing here?" The girl's asked each other.

"Blackstar." The replied unanimously.

"KIM'S MY WOMEN SO DON'T YOU START CHASING AFTER HER NOW!!" Ox yelled at Blackstar.

"I'M NOT INTERESTED IN KIM!! I WANT JACQUELINE!!!" Blackstar yelled back.

"SO YOU CAN GET CLOSER TO KIM!? YOU SNEAKY RAT!!!" Ox shocked Blackstar and the fight began.

The students cheered them on while simultaneously running for cover. Stein thought about breaking the fight up but decided to not get in the middle of this so he also went to Shinigami-sama's office. Everyone asked what he was doing there and he said "Blackstar."

There were holes in the walls and floors and Ox happened to be laying in one of them. He mumbled about how Kim was his and fainted.

"Damn it. Everyone's gone now. I KNOW!!!"

He took off running towards the nurses office.

"KNIGES-SENSEI!!!!!" He bust through the door causes dust to fly all over the place.

"B-Blackstar...?" Kinges looked at him wide eyed. "What's the matter?"

"I REALISED IN ORDER TO SURPASS GOD I NEED TO HAVE LOTS AND LOTS OF WOMEN!!! SO I NEED YOU TO JOIN ME NOW!!"

Kniges paled in the face as she heard what he said. When Sid walked in the door and saw the destruction he started yelling at Blackstar. She took this opportunity to run to, of course, Shinigami-sama's office. When everyone saw her they lowered their heads at the fact that there was another women harrassed by Blackstar.

Eventually Blackstar got away from Sid-sensei and tried to think of other female weapons he knew. That's when he ran to Marie-sensei's office. He managed to knock over a cough thanks to his inability to stop after running at full speed.

"Huh?!" She looked at tattered mess of springs and fabric that used to be a couch.

"MARIE-SENSEI I NEED YOUR HELP!!!"

"What happened?!" Marie-sensei panicked thinking the witches had attacked.

"I FOUND A WAY TO SURPASS GOD BUT I NEED WOMEN!!! I NEED YOU TO BECOME MY WOMEN!!!"

Marie froze in shock at what he just said. She told Blackstar to look behind him and took off for Shinigami-sama's office.

"It's becoming quite crowded in here isn't it?" Shinigami-sama said to all of Blackstar's victims.

Blackstar went to find Blaire after that. If a weapon wasn't enough than maybe a cat with witch-like powers would do the trick. He found her at the nightclub along with Maka's father.

"BLAIRE CAN YOU HELP ME?! I NEED LOTS OF WOMEN TO SURPASS GOD!!" Blaire, Maka's father, and all the women in the club looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"Well.... I guess you came to the right place than." Maka's father chimed.

"REALLY?! FINALLY I CAN SURPASS GOD!!!"

"Yes a man can easily surpass God with some good women on his arms." Maka's father agreed.

"What kind of woman are you looking for Blackstar?" Blaire asked him.

"THE STRONGEST KIND!!! ONE THAT I CAN DEFEAT KIDD WITH!!!"

"Strong...?" Maka's father asked him confused.

"YES!!! KIDD HAS TWO FEMALE WEAPONS AND I ONLY HAVE ONE!! SO I THOUGHT IF I HAD ANOTHER I COULD DEFEAT HIM!!" he said proud.

"Uhh.... I don't think that'll work..." Maka's father said.

"WHY NOT?! YOU SAID THAT A MAN CAN EASILY SURPASS GOD WITH WOMEN!!" He looked at him like he'd gone crazy.

"Well... yeah I did.... but that's only if you find the "right" woman. Don't you already have a good one?" He looked at Blackstar with a serious face.

"Yeah Tsubaki's a great weapon." He replied.

"Well there you go. Don't use such shortcuts. It's not worth it. I bet your weapon is really worried right now that she's not good enough. Now go and tell her that she's the only weapon for you."

"OK. I WILL!! SEE YA!!!" Blackstar looked all arround for Tsubaki but couldn't find her. So he decided to go to Shinigami-sama's.

"So that's why I'd like to find a new partner. I'm just not good enough for him anymore."

Blackstar broke down the door to Shinigami-sama's office. "TSUBAKI!!!"

She turned and looked at him as all the women screamed.

"Ah. There's the source of all the trouble." Shinigami said while having all the women use him as a shield.

"BLACKSTAR?!" She pulled a black over her head as best she could to hide her new grey hairs.

"TSUBAKI THERE'S SOMETHING I WANT TO TELL YOU!!!"

"What is it Blackstar?" She was worried.

"I DON'T NEED ANOTHER WEAPON!! YOU'RE THE ONLY WEAPON I NEED!!! I CAN EASILY SURPASS GOD WITH YOU!!!"

"Oh... Blackstar." She cried tears of joy.

"Awwww." All the women said together as Blackstar just stood their and smirked.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but... here." Shinigami-sama said as he handed a paper to Blackstar.

"What's this?" He asked as he looked at the paper.

"It's a bill for all the repairs that need to be done to the school AND a restraining order for all the sexual harassment the girls went through. You can't come within 10 feet of any female on campass. Thank you all for dropping by." He said as he used his large hands to push everyone out the ex-door.

"WAIT A MINUTE? ANY FEMALE ON CAMPUS?!! WHAT ABOUT TSUBAKI!?! I CAN'T USE MY WEAPON ANYMORE!?!?" Blackstar panicked and was barricaded out of Shinigami's office.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next day at school Blackstar sat in the middle of the classroom as usual, looking annoyed. There was a 10 foot radius around him where no one sat. Tsubaki was included in this. Blackstar was doubly annoyed by this.

"GRRRR!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!!!"

So continues Blackstar's insanity and rampages as yet again the school was hit by a wave of his over flowing emotions.

A/N: Thanks for reading. This was kinda a crack fic that came to me while I was writting another story that hasn't been posted just yet. Sorry if it's not as funny as I intended it to be. I wrote this quickly. And now for the disclaimer... -_-;;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Shinigami-sama, or the students of Shibusen... Satisfied... But I do own the plot and sentences... Some consolation prize... sheesh. At lest the reviews are ALL MINE!!! MWAHAHAAA!!! XD


End file.
